Triple Racing
Triple Racing is a game by Lau the G. It is playable for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Wii Uand PC. It features racing with cars, motorcycles, and helicopters. Its graphics are good on the 360 and the PS3, the graphics on the PC and Wii U are decent. The game is rated T 'for '''Teen. ' Main Character The main character's name is Tyrome. He is a young black male raised in Los Angeles, California. As he is a hoodlum, he is later arrested. He later leaves his home and rents a small house. His friend a while back, Tony, who is now a cop, helps him get out of jail early. Tyrome is broke, as he trns to the only option: Racing. His friend Tony is behind his back the whole step of the way. Theme The theme of Triple Racing is California Love by Tupac (Instrumental). It is perfect for Tyrome, as he does live in California and Hip-Hop is great music for this game. Gameplay In the Story Mode, you live in Los Angeles, California. In Story Mode, the game is only playable with one human players. But on Racing Mode, you can play with up to 4 human players. If you are in a car race, 8 cars will be racing. If you are in a boat race, 6 boats will be racing. If you are playing a helicopter race, 4 helicopters will be racing. Also, the cops will be after you every once in a while during the race. The goal is to win the race and not get caught! In the story mode, you walk around Los Angeles, looking for people to race. There will be Story Mode races and Side Races, that don't affect the story mode. You can wager money or your car in a Side Race. You must unlock the vehicles in the Story Mode. You can customize the paint and kits on your vehicles. Your vehicles will be equiped with weapons. Primary Weapons Primary Weapons are the guns on your vehicle. You will be provided with a limited amount of ammo that can blow up your enemies' vehicles. But be careful, your enemies can blow you up, too! You can customize the primary weapons on your vehicles. 'Car Primary Weapons: '''Several types of Machine Guns. '''Boat Primary Weapons: '''Several types of Shotguns. '''Helicopter Primary Weapons: '''Machine Guns, Mini Guns. Secondary Weapons Secondary Weapons are the explosives on your vehicle. You will be provided with much less ammo as the primary weapons, as they are more destructive. You can quickly blow up your enemies' vehicles. But be careful, your enemies can blow you up, too! You can customize the secondary weapons on your vehicles. '''Car Secondary Weapons: '''Grenade Launchers, Rocket Launchers, Mines. '''Boat Secondary Weapons: '''Several types of torpedoes. '''Helicopter Secondary Weapons: '''Several types of missles. Soundtrack California Love California Love (Instrumental) It Was A Good Day Ain't Nuthin But A G Thing Straight Outta Compton Too West Coast GTA San Andreas Theme Boys In Da Hood All Black 10 Crack Commandments Gimme The Loot Pursuit of Happiness Ambitionz Az A Ridah All Eyes On Me Picture Me Rollin' Shed So Many Tears West Side Story Many Men Don't Push Me Break Ya Neck Sideways Vehicles ''This is a list of vehicles that appear in Triple Racing. For more information, click here. Cars '''Porche Carrera GT ' ' Lamborghini Murcielago Pagani Zonda Jaguar XJ220 Ferrari Enzo Mc Laren F1 ''' '''Koenigsegg CCX ''Saleen S7 Twin-Tu''rbo Bugatti Veyron SSC Ultimate Aero Police Lamborghini Gallardo Police Dodge Magnum Cadillac Cien BMW Convertible 64 Impala Lowrider Zubr Armored Car *Bonus Army Vehicle* Boats Dhingy Boat Marquis Yacht Police Boat Reefer Boat Squalo ''' '''Tropic Boat History Supreme Hermidas Atabeyki Imagination Yacht Submarine *Bonus Army Vehicle* Helicopters UH-60 Black Hawk Police Helicopter Maverick Helicopter Little Bird Helicopter Care Force Helicopter Apache Helicopter *Bonus Army Vehicle* Unlockable Cities You can unlock these cities in Story Mode. You will start off in Los Angeles. The more cities you unlock, the more stages you will unlock. *Los Angeles, California *Compton, California. *San Diego, California *San Franciso, California *Long Beach, California *Sacramento, California *Oakland, California Note: If you go to these cities before you unlock them in Story Mode, you will receive 6 stars! Menu Storymode Tyrome Jenkins is a 17-year-old delinquent living in his parent's basement in LA. He was born in Compton, but his parents decided to move when he was 8. But he brought the hood life with him. After robbing a store when he was 17, he was trown in jail for 7 years. His parents didn't let him back in the house. He rented a small apartment in a 5 story building. Tyrome's brokeness was upsetting. His friend, Tony Thompson from way back told him to start racing. It would make him money, get him more cars, and the most fun part, it's illegal! With his '64 Impala Lowrider, he goes on a major racing spree! Here is where you play as Tyrome. You can go to races, make races, drive around town, customize your look, and best of all, get in trouble with the law! This is a free-roam storymode, so you can do (almost) whatever you want. The story mode is very much like the Grand Theft Auto series. You can customize the Tyrome's outfit and hairstyle. You can sleep in your apartment, eat in restaurants, go out with friends, whatever! Here is also where you unlock all of the vehichles you can use in racing or online mode. Racing Mode Here, you can race against the computer or friends. 6 vehicles are in each race and you can play with up to 4 human players. You can choose wherever you want to race. Online Mode In online mode, you can compose a race or find another race that somebody else composed. You can choose the number of human players you want, 1, 2, 3, or 4. The person who composed the race has the luxury of choosing the place they want to race. Options In the options, you can edit the music volume, the sound volume, the language, or the brightness of the game. Soundtrack Here, you can listen to the soundtrack of the game. Garage Here you can view all of the cars you've unlocked, including their attributes, like their speed, armor, handling, drift, etc. Achievments First Car (Bronze)- Gain your first car, the 64 Start Of The Race Life (Bronze)- Win your first car race in Story Mode. Getting There (Bronze)- Win a total of 5 car races in Story Mode. Not Bad! (Bronze)- Win a total of 10 car races in Story Mode. You're A Racer (Bronze)- Win a total of 25 car races in Story Mode. Master Of The Road! (Silver)- Win all 50 car races in Story Mode. Convertible (Bronze)- Win the Convertible car. Cadillac (Bronze)- Win the Cadillac car. Porche (Bronze)- Win the Porche car. Lamborghini Murcielago (Bronze)- WIn the LM car. Zonda (Bronze)- Win the Zonda car. Police Dodge (Bronze)- WIn the Police dodge car. Jaguar (Bronze)- Win the Jaguar car. Ferrarri (Bronze)- Win the Ferrarri car. Mc Laren (Bronze)- Win the Mc Laren car. CCX (Bronze)- WIn the CCX car. Police Lamborghini (Bronze)- Win the Police Lamborghini car. S7 (Bronze)- Win the S7 car. Bugatti (Bronze)- Win the Bugatti car. Aero (Bronze)- Win the Aero car. All The Cars! (Silver)- Win all the cars. Dhingy (Bronze)- Win your first boat, the Dhingy. Boating (Bronze)- Win your first boat race in Story Mode. Water Boy (Bronze)- Win a total of 5 boat races in Story Mode. Lovin' The Sea (Bronze)- Win a total of 10 boat races in Story Mode. Boater! (Silver)- Win all 25 boat races in Story Mode. Reefer (Bronze)- Win the Reefer boat. Squalo (Bronze)- Win the Squalo boat. Marquis Yacht (Bronze)- Win the Marquis yacht. Police Boat (Bronze)- WIn the Police boat. History Supreme (Bronze)- Win the History Supreme boat. Tropic Boat (Silver)- Win the Tropic boat. Hermidas Yacht (Silver)- Win the Hermidas Yacht. Imagination Yacht (Silver)- Win the Imagination Yacht. All Boats! (Silver)- Win all boats. Care Force Helicopter (Silver)- Win your first helicopter, the CF helicopter. Helicopter Race (Bronze)- Win your first helicopter in Story Mode. Air Time (Bronze)- Win a total of 5 races in Story Mode. Heli Man (Bronze)- Win a total of 10 races in Story Mode. Love Helis! (Silver)- Win all 25 helicopter races in Story Mode. Maverick Helicopter (Bronze)- Win the Maverick Helicopter. Police Helicopter (Bronze)- Win the Police helicopter. Black Hawk (Silver)- Win the Blackhawk helicopter. Little Bird (Silver)- Win the Little Bird helicopter. All Vehicles! (Gold)- Win all vehicles. True Racer! (Gold)- Beat the story mode. Army Man (Gold)- Win the army vehicles by beating the game. Police Officer (Silver)- Win all police vehicles. Online Race (Bronze)- Win your first online race. Amazing Racer (Bronze)- Win a total of 5 online races. Gutsy (Silver)- Win a total of 10 online races. Unbeatable (Silver)- Win a total of 25 online races. Best Racer (Gold)- Win a total of 50 online races. First Title (Bronze)- Earn your first title. Gettin' Some (Bronze)- Earn a total of 5 titles. Title Collector (Silver)- Earn a total of 10 titles. Lovin' 'Em Titles! (Silver)- Earn a total of 25 races. Title Master! (Gold)- Earn all 50 titles. Racer Madness! (Platinum)- Earn all trophies. Cheats To activate cheats, type in the number in your phone in story mode. Some cheats will also effect racing mode and online mode. All Cars: 866-433-9211 All Boats: 866-311-9248 All Helicopters: 866-210-5763 All Vehicles: 866-393-4747 Unlimited Energy for Tyrome: 866-959-3178 All Weapons: 866-445-4586 Add a Star to Tyrome's Wanted Level (Only in Story Mode): 866-911-3355 Remove Tyrome's Wanted Level (Only in Story Mode): 866-088-9438 Unlock Bugatti: 866-234-4503 Unlock Aero: 866-393-3222 Unlock Lamborghini: 866-088-1736 Unlock Imagination Yacht: 866-210-1203 Unlock Marquis: 866-132-0811 Unlock Little Bird: 866-213-1234 Unlock Black Hawk: 866-222-3456 Unlock All Army Vehicles: 866-342-1093 Unlock All Paint Jobs: 866-029-3839 Vehicles Get Faster (Only in Story Mode): 866-567-3445 Vehicles Get Slower (Only in Story Mode): 866-568-9201 Unlock All Police Vehicles: 866-309-3979 Better Handling For All Vehicles (Only in Story Mode): 866-444-1325 Unlock All Cities (Only in Story Mode): 866-246-2400 Unlock All Stages: 866-233-0909 Even if you use a cheat for getting a locked vehicle, it will not be unlocked until you do the missions that unlock them! Tips and Tricks *Unrecognized- There is a point in the Story Mode where you will be given a police car, boat, and helicopter. The police will be after you when you do bad things around the city with your vehicles. But when you use your police vehicles, you won't be recognized! They'll believe you're a cop! So you can do anything! *Tour Guide- Around the city, there is a company that tours around the city, that make a lot of money! They use cars, boats, and helicopters to tour. You can hijack these vehicles, and be the tour guide! You can make easy money! *Map. This map will be useful when you need to go around Los Angeles. Click the image to see what's on the map. Category:Lau the G Category:Video Games Category:Racing Games Category:Shooting Games Category:Triple Racing